vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Church of Aethelnia
The Church of Aethelnia is a Cruisian-reformed church in Aethelnia. Sometimes also referred to as the Church of Saint Thomas. History The Church of Aethelnia was known as the Church of Saint Thomas prior to year 301. Membership Approx 20% (305) of the Aethelnian population is a member of the Church of Aethelnia. Structure The Archbishop of Saint Thomas is the chief bishop and principal leader primuse inter pares of the Church of Aethelnia, as well as the diocesan bishop of the Diocese of Saint Thomas. The sovereign of Aethelnia is the Supreme governor of the Church of Aethelnia and it's primary leader. This is reflected in his ecclestial title Defender of the Faith. Doctrine and practice Bits and pieces: * The rich must support the poor. * The strong must shield the weak. * Priests can be ordained, regardless of gender and sexual preference. No celibacy. * Ecumenical relations with other churches are encouraged and supported. * Since Saint Thomas did not specify any particular leaders to succeed him, those leaders have to be elected by the church members. * Alms-giving. This is the practice of giving based on accumulated wealth, and is obligatory for all Church members who can afford it. The well-off owe to the needy because their wealth is seen as a trust from Cruis' bounty. * Hope springs eternal. * Cruis is love, love is Cruis. * Faith does not require proof. Doubting Thomas. * Everyone goes to heaven. This includes domesticated animals, especially children's pets. * Everyone their own hell on Earth. * Hell is all suffering, misery, injustice etc. on Vexillium. * Kindness to others. * Let one whom is without sin throw the first stone. * Do unto others, as you would have them do unto you. * Volunteer work is a good thing. * Create and build, do not destroy and destruct. * There is nothing to fear, but fear. * Family and friendships are bonds of blood and/or love. They both come in all sorts of forms, shapes, colours and sizes. tba Hallelujah Halleluja I've heard there was a secret chord That David played and it pleased the Lord But you don't really care for music, do you? It goes like this...the fourth, the fifth The minor fall The major lift The baffled King composing Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Your faith was strong but you needed proof You saw her bathing on the roof Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair She broke your throne She cut your hair And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Maybe I have been here before I know this room, I've walked this floor I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch Love is not a victory march It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah There was a time you let me know What's real and going on below But now you never show it to me, do you? And remember when I moved in you The holy dark was moving too And every breath we drew was Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Maybe there's a God above And all I ever learned from love Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. And it's not a cry you can hear at night it's not somebody who's seen the light it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Financial situation In 302 the Church of Aethelnia was controversially forced to sell it's most important building, Saint Thomas Cathedral, to the federal government authorities under the Labour government of the late chancellor Lord Urquahart. Sharply-risen Property tax in downtown Saint Thomas as consequence of the 301-305 economic boom had become unafordable, as had the maintenance costs of the huge, historical cathedral. The Labour Party-dominated federal assembly had previously passed legislation to ensure that religious institutions in Aethelnia were not exempt from paying property taxes, and churches across the kingdom were feeling the effects. Nowadays, a considerable part of Aethelnian citizens increasingly think of the forced sale of Saint Thomas Cathedral as an act of 'church-bashing' by the then Labour government, which made an example of the church to proof it's free-market credentials. Category:Cruisanism Category:Aethelnia